Revenge
by QueenDisneySnow1342
Summary: Snow White is hiding in the dwarves' house that only has Dopey living in it. They are hiding from Zara, the evil queen. With the thirst of revenge, Snow White trains herself to kill Zara for killing Charming. With Zara wanting Snow White dead and her henchmen roaming around it's hard to get the castle that she stole. Will Snow White kill Zara or will Zara get to her first?


This I my first FanFiction and very excited to share it with you guys! I would love some advice and suggestions on the next chapter so I can make it better for everyone! I will be adding more chapters depending on the comments. Thanks everyone for your support! :)

\- QueenDisenySnow1342 3

* * *

Prologue

It was dark that day, seeing the light of war. There in the court yard the brave soldiers were being slaughtered and their blood staining the stone floor, and I couldn't help them instead I was stuck watching them.

My husband, King David Charming ordered his guards to lock me in the castle throne room, while he is risking his life for the kingdom that we hold dear against the human monsters just outside the dark oak door.

My heart races with each man slaughtered hoping that this wont happen to Charming. Just the thought of losing him breaks my heart into pieces that can easily blow away into the wind to never be seen again. I would never be able to live with myself if he died, I just couldn't.

The banging on the door brakes my thoughts as the enemy try to come in here, I was starting to jump in fear as the banging got louder, where was my dear Charming?

The door finally gave up and broke down to the floor with bits of dark wood flying everywhere. The enemy rush in with their sharp axes and swords. They look uglier then I thought, they looked like cows, but human, they were more of monitors, and two of them were hideous ogres with barely any clothes and giant wooden clubs, they were also as tall as the highest tree.

The guards run towards the vicious blood thirsty monsters and were slaughtered in a single blow they kept moving toward me, I could do nothing, I had no protection, no weapon, and no Charming. Could the queen die like this, could I die like this.

I closed my eyes trying to think of something other than the axes and swords that were about to cut right through me. Then I heard glass brake and slowly opened my eyes to see Charming in front of me with his sword and shield fighting these beasts.

"Taking all the fun I see." Charming's voice was calm as ever like birds chirping in the morning. I didn't answer and he knew why, I was severely scared and speechless.

A ball of black smoke and flames came and started to form a body, a body of a woman.

"Snow, Run!"

"But, I can't leave you"

"Go I'll by you time!"

I did what he said and ran, I ran and stopped at the entrance of the servants' quarters and saw everything. The body was no longer a ball of shadow and fire it was Zara, the Evil Queen.

"What do you want Zara!"

She laughed a very horrible laugh and answered in a very creepy and dark voice.

"I want what you have and what I use to have, the kingdom, and I'll kill both you and Snow White to get it!"

"You wont go near Snow even if it kills me!"

"Be careful of what you wish for."

She laughed and grabbed him with her dark evil magic and killed him with his own sword.

"NO!" I screamed and she looked at me with evil cold eyes

"Get her and bring her to me you fool!"

I ran into the servant's quarter and rushed through the outside and hiding and sneaking through the court yard as the monitors chased me.

I ran into the forest and dodged tress and branches trying to lose them. Tears streaming down my cheeks were making my vision very bleary and soon I tripped on a root and my white silk dress got mudding and dirty and my black hair got undone from it's loose bun and was in my face. I got up whimpering and continued to run.

I soon made it to a tree were the seven dwarves use to live before they moved to Cinderella's kingdom. I quickly ran inside and closed the door quickly and quietly. When the footsteps stopped I slid down to the floor and cried, I cried instill I was tried and thirsty, but I fell asleep before I could get myself up to get water.

As I was sleeping I had one thought haunting my dreams, Zara will die!


End file.
